


9 AM Monday

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [41]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caw Caw Motherfucker, Gen, PR should know better, Twitter Avengers, clint and kate battle it out, clint apparently has troubles with computers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody stole Clint's username.</p>
            </blockquote>





	9 AM Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked: If you can - "so you're the asshole that took my username" ficlet with Kate and Clint?

The Avengers PR Team wanted all of the Avengers to get twitter accounts. 

Why?

Who fucking knows. 

Clint just knows that if he blows it off he’ll get twenty emails in his inbox from Linda in PR until he got a twiitter. 

So whatever, he’ll sign up and post once in a blood moon. Hell, maybe he’ll let Natasha run it, that’ll teach the PR team to force him in to the social media world. 

Clint logged into the website and smiled as he typed in the required twitter handle name, **OfficialHawkeye**. 

_Sorry, this has already been taken.  
_

“Excuse you”

Natasha poked her head in, “Screaming at the computer doesn’t make it turn on Barton. You have to press the button”

Clint made a face, “It’s on thank you very much. Somebody took my username!”

Natasha snorted, “No shit dumbass. The Avengers have been around for a long time, it’s probably a fan-page. Guess you’ll have to settle for something else”

Clint hissed and thought about it. 

Sighing, Clint typed in the less favorable **OfficialHawkeye2 @ClntBarton4Real** and called it a day. 

“Imma find the name stealer and fuck her shit up, CAW CAW MOTHERFUCKER”

Tony stuck his head in the door, “Screaming at your computer won’t turn it on Legolas. You try pushing the on button?”

Clint just threw a pencil at Tony and huffed while the man walked away, laughing. 

 

*******

Clint didn’t leave well enough alone, however. 

Clint’s first tweet on twitter was a call-out. 

**OfficialHawkeye2 @ClntBarton4Real**

> _**[@OfficialHawkeye](https://twitter.com/OfficialHawkeye) YOU. ME. DEATHMATCH FOR THE NAME** _

It went viral in less than an hour. 

Clint was surprised when they tweeted him back.

**Clint F Barton @OfficialHawkeye  
**

> _**@ClntBarton4Real NAME THE TIME AND PLACE** _

It. Was. ON

Clint smirked and typed his retweet out in the middle of an Avengers battle. 

**OfficialHawkeye2 @ClntBarton4Real**

> **_@OfficialHawkeye AVENGERS AT NEW YORK COMICON.  
>  _ **

**Clint F Barton @officialhawkeye  
**

> **_@ClntBarton4Real YOU’RE ON_ **

Clint smirked, this was gonna be so sweet. 

 

*******

Clint was sitting next to the rest of the Avengers at the New York Comicon and smirked, knowing his challenger was here in the audience somewhere. 

The Avengers answered questions until they finally reached him. 

Clint smirked, “I’ll answer your question. But first, is OfficialHawkeye here? I believe we have a showdown?”

The Avengers all groaned, “I thought you had given this up!” Steve spoke to him. 

The person that had originally asked the question was confused as a solitary girl strutted down the floor and to the mike. 

“I’m OfficialHawkeye”

Clint smirked, “So you’re the asshole who stole my username”

The girl smirked, “Yep that’s me. Kate “Asshole” Bishop”

Clint nodded, “You like archery?”

Kate smirked, “Top of my class”

Clint smiled, “Avengers tower. 9AM. Monday. We’ll see what you got”

The crowd gasped as the girl winked and then walked back to her seat. 

The Avengers just looked at Clint, shrugged, and went back to answering questions.

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
